


Resident Evil 3: Nemesis X Jill Valentine

by MarrowMeister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Terato, Teratophilia, Xeno, Xenophilia, dubcon, monstefuckers, monster x human, teratophile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrowMeister/pseuds/MarrowMeister
Summary: The opening segment of Resident Evil 3: Nemesis may have occurred slightly differently than you remember.Nemesis has a bit of fun with Jill, but don't worry; Jill goes along for the ride quite willingly.
Relationships: Nemesis & Jill Valentine, Nemesis - Relationship, Nemesis-T Type/Jill Valentine, Nemesis/Jill Valentine
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	Resident Evil 3: Nemesis X Jill Valentine

Jill clutched her firearm closely, the special edition 9mm handgun a lucky keepsake in some ways from her days with the Raccoon City Police Department Special Tactics And Rescue Service. Jill had not quite formulated too much of a plan at this point in her soon to be eventful night but knew that she at least had to make her way to the RCPD station. It was not an entirely long travel from the current location she found herself in but what would normally be an easy couple of blocks to walk was now almost a warzone. The air was thick with smoke and a hint of iron, arterial spray from the thousands of victims of the gruesome night growing in number every moment. Jill inhaled deeply, calming herself and forcing her mind away from the events that had transpired not too long ago deep in the Arklay Mountains. “could’ve just listened to us, could’ve just avoided this whole thing.” She mumbled quietly as she stared into the street. Jill told herself over and over not to let the fact that nobody listened when she and the other STARS members had been ignored regarding their wild stories in the Spencer Mansion. Jill closed her eyes as hard as she could, wishing the images of the tyrant bioweapon from the lab beneath the estate away from her mind so she could focus on the present.

Jill lowered her weapon and pulled the slide of the handgun back, assuring a chambered round that would not jam. She partially did this out of professional skill, and partially as a way to stall her actions for any other second she could. Jill did not consider herself easily scared by anything, but her hometown of Raccoon City besieged by thousands of accidentally created undead bioweapons was certainly intimidating. Jill shook her head and stepped out of the small space between two buildings she had been hiding in and into the street. Jill pushed one foot in front of the other, ignoring the faint explosion in the distance followed by a roar she could only assume was from another inhuman Umbrella bioweapon. The streets were slick with water and blood, the pinkish read diluted fluids being washed down the nearby storm drain and into the sewer. “yeah cause I’m sure that won’t cause any giant mutant sewer alligators.”

The buildings that had once looked inviting and part of her home now appeared empty and threatening. Each one could easily contain a multitude of infected citizens that Jill absolutely knew she did not want to meet. Jill glanced at the street sign above her before carefully looking both ways and crossing the intersection, knowing that all it would take is minor carelessness and a single wild survivor in a vehicle to splatter her across the windshield. Although she had dispatched a small handful of zombies up to this point, she had avoided them as best as she could, knowing full well that she would likely need the ammunition for later. Along with her previous experience with the creatures telling her how unlikely it was that a measly 9mm handgun, even her own custom edition, could put such a monster down. Jill ignored a small voice in her head whispering about how she was surrounded and there was no hope, how every zombie she had killed would soon rise as a crimson head; faster and stronger than before. She mentally quieted the voice just as the familiar street in front of the RPD came into. The building had once been a museum and thus had incredible architecture both within and out. Even the police chief, Brian Irons had exquisite taste in classical art and would regularly collect as much as he could to maintain the almost dream like quality of the station. Jill began to approach the two wooden doors, mildly concerned at the lack of familiar officers to greet her. She had expected a decent resistance to have formed against the threats. A loud metallic screech surprised her as Jill turned to see someone she had not expected but was more than pleased to encounter. “Ji-JILL!” the man hollered her name. His yellow vest and camouflage patterned pants soaked with blood. His call was weak and his eyes were filled with pure fear.

Brad Vickers had been a member of STARS alongside Jill and had been the only reason she and the others had escaped with their lives. The memory of being on the mansion rooftop as his familiar voice called out above, dropping a massive rocket launcher that would be the only weapon capable of destroying the BOW assaulting them. Brad was not an especially imposing man, having not been the most ‘combat ready’ of the team. He couldn’t have been more than 6 feet tall at the absolute most but was more likely closer to somewhere around 5 foot 9. Albert Wesker, the man who had betrayed the STARS members at the cost of his life, had once referred to him as a ‘sniveling coward’. Brad clutched his abdomen tightly, the STARS logo that had been embroidered on his right sleeve almost completely indistinguishable from the large spatters of blood on the white undershirt.

“BRAD!” Jill felt herself call back in excitement for the familiar face and also concern for his injuries. _I can fix this, it doesn’t look too bad_. Her mind raced as she rehearsed some basic first aid through her head. _Where’s Rebecca when you need her_. Jill’s mind was racing like a train that struggled to grasp the rails it rode on.

“You… you gotta-“ Brad exclaimed as he hobbled towards Jill as fast as he could. The distance between them couldn’t have been more than 20 feet but the man didn’t even make it halfway. A thunderous clap exploded in front of Jill, severing the two’s visual connection. Jill stared at the towering black mass. Her eyes adjusted to the new shape, registering that it was some sort of man. Brad screamed in raw terror, his voice scratching every inch of his throat in a manner louder than he had ever felt before. Jill stepped back reflexively, any combat training escaping her in that moment and being replaced with nothing but shock. She watched, helpless as the monster clad in black leather and towering over seven feet tall. Brad turned as fast as he could, his injured body suddenly becoming nothing more than a minor inconvenience as his brain ignored any pain that had held him back before. He screamed Jill’s name once more, looking for any escape but having been completely cut off by the creature who was now inches behind him. The BOW stepped forward, its massive size and weight contacting the floor outside the RPD with audible thuds. Brad screamed once more, feeling himself almost but not quite accept the inevitable. The creature placed its massive hand around Brad’s chest, the vest folding into his palm as he lifted the small man. The tyrant brought its other hand to Brad’s screaming face, covering his head in its entirety with just his palm. Jill immediately thought that his skull would be crushed with no less effort than if she had held an egg in her palm. A somewhat audible ‘crack’ slipped from beneath the monster’s palm but was nearly undetectable as it was immediately followed by a splash of skull fragments and brain matter in Jill’s general direction. A pointed tentacle appendage of some sort had burrowed through the pilot’s skull and out the other side mercilessly. If Jill was any other woman she would have vomited at the sight but couldn’t force herself to look away. The rigid appendage flailed wildly before retracting back from whence it came. The seven foot creature tossed the now deceased body aside with little effort.

The body landed just feet in front of where she stood as Jill felt herself nearly whisper the man’s name. The imposing creature, now facing Jill, uttered its first words through its haunting face. “STARRRSSS…” the voice was guttural and filled with bass. As if the words could be felt within Jill’s body. Jill took her first look at the front of the monster, absorbing its entirety into her memories forever. Its skin appeared to be somewhere between leather and overly calloused human skin. The body was so massive that it was almost as if there simply was not enough to cover it. The monster had no lips forcing its mouth into a sort of permanent grimace, if it had ever been human it certainly was not anymore. Its teeth were larger and sharper than a normal person’s, somewhat animalistic in appearance. It only had one visible eye, as the other had been covered by a crudely stapled patch of skin. It had an extremely muscular physique but was almost entirely covered by a thick, belted leather uniform. Likely some sort of power limiter to prevent excessive mutations as many other Umbrella BOW tyrants had. Jill noted the exposed musculature along its right shoulder, the only exposed part of the monster’s skin besides its face and hands. Jill’s mind kept coming back to the comparison that there simply was not enough skin, as if some poor man had been forcibly mutated into the abomination in front of her and its body just couldn’t keep up. An odd protrusion of organic tubes were sprouting from the monster’s neck and across its exposed shoulder. Jill was unsure if these were related to the tentacle that had sprouted from its hand just moments earlier. Jill knew that these creatures were entirely unpredictable and had multitudes of possibilities when it came to the extent of their abilities.

The monster took another powerful step forward and Jill snapped back to her current reality. Her heart pumped as hard as it could, and she felt it pound against the inside of her ribcage. Jill brought her pistol up and into a firing position, her trigger discipline having gone out the window as she felt her finger clutch the trigger tightly just below the amount of pressure needed to fire the gun. The monster swung its arm towards her, a blow that would have knocked the wind out of her if she had not thrown her weight into a forward roll. Jill somersaulted across the ground and back into a standing position behind the BOW. The monster turned just as Jill backstepped in the direction of the wrought iron gate Brad had come through. She squeeze the trigger of her weapon without remorse, allowing her entire body to absorb the minimal recoil from the weapon. Several full metal jacket rounds flew through the air and into the monster’s face, connecting with deadly accuracy. The first bullet clipped one of the surgical stitches with a ‘ping’ while the second, third, and fourth rounds pounded against his skull. The monster didn’t so much as flinch as it continued towards its prey. “STARRRRSSSS!!!” it called out again, rattling Jill in a way she felt she would never escape. Jill backpedaled once more, continuing to fire her weapon all over the creature’s body in any attempt to find a weakness. Jill counted each of the bullets she fired knowing that her magazine only held 15 rounds. “6…7…-“ she continued this time aiming for the opaque white almond sized target of his eyeball. “12…13…-“ The monster roared in what Jill could only assume was pain as one of the muscular tube like protrusions on its back severed from the force of the bullet passing through the flesh. The BOW stepped back and clutched its head in confusion, shaking wildly as the tube-like extrusion spat a bizarrely colored clear\blue liquid into the air. It dropped to a single knee with both hands around its skull as it groaned in confusion and anger. Jill mentally leapt in excitement as the fluid pumped out in spurts no different than an artery. It splashed across Jill’s chest and face, surprising her with its warmth. She aggressively spat and did the best she could to wipe her face off quickly not knowing what kind of bacteria could have been living in the substance. Jill looked down at her blue tube top which was now soaked through with the fluid she so desperately wanted to remove. She tore her shirt off, tossing it over her head and off to the corner, minor nudity was not the most pressing of matters at the moment for her. She clutched the white sweater she had tied around her waist and used it as makeshift rag, wiping the fluid off of her body which was feeling warmer by the second.

Jill holstered her handgun to her thigh as she continued her current endeavor, her brain leaving the immediate fight or flight reaction and being replaced with an abnormal calmness. Jill knew logically she should run as she stood there topless in front of a terrifying monstrous creature that had just killed her friend, but couldn’t bring herself to move. It was almost a drunken stupor that had taken over her mind. The monster’s groans quieted as the tube stopped spurting wildly and it stood back up to the original height of just barely over seven feet tall. Jill drunkenly stood her ground, watching as the creature stomped over to her, grasping her tightly with its hands. The monster had placed a hand around Jill’s waist on each side and lifted her into the air, she felt mild excitement fill her body as if she had just been placed on a roller coaster. “weee!” Jill smiled as the murder machine awkwardly lifted her. It cradled her for just a moment with one hand as it used the other to tear Jill’s skort off and toss it aside. Jill sat clutched tightly in the monster’s hand in complete nudity with the exception of her boots as she watched a thick, slimy, and wet deep purple tongue slide out from between the tyrant’s teeth. Jill giggled wildly as the tinted fluid she had failed to wipe off her body was slowly licked up and swallowed by her captor. The texture was almost arousing to her. She couldn’t think straight and almost didn’t even want to anymore, feeling the pull to lean into her growing erotic sensibilities. The creature audibly slurped the bluish-clear fluid off of every inch of her body before bringing Jill up to his face and sliding his tongue between her legs. Jill felt her lungs push every ounce of air she held out of her mouth at the sudden sensation. A moan escaped as Nemesis continued to lap its thick tongue against her vulva, pushing itself against her with great force. Jill felt every muscle in her body relax as she allowed the BOW to eat her out. Nemesis brought Jill up in the air until her waist was eye level with his head. Jill took the initiative and slung her legs over his shoulders, pulling herself closer and allowing his tongue to plunge inside. She felt the inexperienced and unguided monster writhe its muscular appendage inside. Jill struggled to gasp for air, fighting through the minor pain of such a large object inside her in order to experience every second of pleasure she could. She was unsure how much of the sensation was natural and how much was aided by the fluid that had brought her to this point but she didn’t care.

Jill flexed her legs over Nemesis’s shoulders over and over, rocking her hips over his tongue. It was beginning to become clear that there was still some human instinct left over inside the monster’s mind. Jill cried out as she felt an orgasm approach but remain infinitely out of reach, like some sort of cosmic taunting. She flexed her muscles within over his tongue as he continued lapping every inch of her both within and just outside as her cries of pleasure grew. Nemesis groaned outwardly, finally pulling Jill away with a cry from both of them. He clutched her naked body which had begun to form a bruised imprint of his hand along her sides and stepped just over to a nearby sedan. Jill fought the disappointment in her mind at the sudden end of her experience but felt an almost equal if not greater amount of excitement rocket through her when her foggy mind finally put the pieces of what was coming next together. Nemesis tossed her onto the hood of the car, Jill’s exposed back cracking the windshield into a spiderweb. She ignored any pain and watched as the monster struggled to remove the leather like armor that had once protected it. The clothing that not even bullets could pierce gave way to the intense strength of the tyrant’s grip with seemingly little effort. The massive belts and silver bindings tore away in pieces as Nemesis sought to expose himself. Jill couldn’t help but admire the monster’s physique, something that had been a nightmarish threat just minutes ago was now an invitation of eroticism and sex in her chemically altered thoughts.

Nemesis stepped forward towards the hood of the car where he had left his prey just seconds ago, tossing the leathery armor to the streets and exposing its bizarrely naked body. There were no longer nipples or even a belly button on the creature’s body, likely a result of the intense regenerative capabilities its new form possessed. Jill wished to examine the monstrosity further but was interrupted by its sudden grasping of her thighs. The car groaned from the weight the two placed on it as Jill spread her legs, awaiting her prize. Jill felt her hands slide down her exposed chest and down between her legs, wishing to continue the sensations she had just given up moments before. Nemesis appeared to dislike the idea of anyone touching her besides himself, apparently including by her own choice. Nemesis used his massive left hand to grasp both wrists tightly, causing Jill to wince in pain and wonder if her now numb wrists had just been broken. The tyrant appeared to be less cautious in its movements now, almost wild in its fervor. Jill was unsure if this was due to the lack of power limiter from its clothing or simply growing excitement at what it was about to do. Nemesis pulled Jill down the hood of the car until her spread legs sat just at the edge, perfectly leveled for his needs. His cock was not quite deformed in appearance but almost ‘more’ than human. It retained certain qualities that in some ways made it more desirable in appearance than normal. Its size would be terrifying to a normal human, but whatever Jill had been exposed to earlier had reduced or eliminated any real pain she could feel and seemingly replaced it with sexual enthusiasm. It was slightly large, even considering the massive proportions of the creature. She estimated its size to be at least a foot in length with a vast girth to match. There was no preparation, no hesitation, as the tyrant brought itself inside her. Her own body did not even fight as the thick cock filled every possible inch of the musculature inside. If it had been even a centimeter thicker, Jill would have been torn open. She screamed in raw pleasure as every single nerve between her legs exploded in electrical pleasure. Nemesis pulled himself in and out at an ever-increasing pace as Jill never ceased her moans of pleasure. His grip tightened around her wrists as his hips bucked in a more and more wild manner.

Jill completely lost track of any semblance of time passing, lost in a paradise of sheer pleasure. Nemesis’s monstrous cock continually slamming into her as he roared once more. “STARRRRSSS” the voice called as it lifted her off the hood of the car and into the air. Nemesis released her wrists and gripped her body tightly with both hands once more. Jill gasped for oxygen as the tyrant began to move her up and down his shaft like some sort of makeshift fuck-toy. He was using her like an object, and she couldn’t help but enjoy it. Nemesis thrust his hips forward and backward as he jacked his cock off using Jill as a sleeve. Jill had no idea if it was even possible for the monster to reach orgasm and even felt mild fear at the possibility, not knowing what would happen after the sensations went away. The thoughts were immediately wiped from her mind as Nemesis approached the vehicle he had used minutes prior, slamming Jill back down onto it. He pulled his cock out from between her legs, the meaty appendage glistening with the bluish fluid from earlier along with her own natural lubrication. Her entire lower half tingled from the sensation and Jill knew she wouldn’t be able to move her legs even if she tried. “STARRRRRSSSS” Nemesis called as it grasped Jill’s leg and flipped her onto her belly. The cold metal of the vehicle surprising her exposed skin once more. The familiar sensation of the more than welcomed cock teased itself between her cheeks. She wanted it, she wanted Nemesis inside her, to fill every hole she had. Jill grunted and almost cried, blabbering nonsense in expectations until she felt a second appendage tease her vulva. She awkwardly craned her neck to see what was happening behind her and saw a more than welcome addition to the party. Nemesis’s open palm revealed the tentacle she had seen earlier and drooled as both appendages slid within. The bluish fluid was slick and acted as a more than appropriate lubricant as the tentacle slid and writhed within her ass. Jill couldn’t even so much as process the sheer pleasure she received, finally feeling the equivalent as a full body orgasm slide into view. She shook excitedly, allowing as much of the monster’s cock and accompanying tentacle to fill her ass and vagina as she could.

Whatever mental or physiological wall had been preventing her from finally cumming seemingly dissipated as the orgasm that Jill had been patiently awaiting finally came to fruition. She screamed as loud as she could as every nerve in her body fired off at once. Her muscular walls within contracted and relaxed over and over in no seemingly logical pattern. Nemesis called out once more “STARRRRSSSS” and Jill felt a completely unfamiliar sensation she had never experienced before in the midst of her orgasm. She felt her belly fill and grow heavy, first once, then twice, then a third time. The sensation wasn’t quite fluid, but more like some sort of solids had been inserted. She panted wildly as nemesis pulled both its cock and tentacle out, new tentacles sprouting from its shoulders in wild disorganization. Jill watched as Nemesis’s cock pulsed visibly, an almost egg like creation slipping out of its cock and onto the floor. Jill put two and two together, knowing that nemesis had just laid some sort of eggs within her, whether this was purposeful or not was anyone’s guess. Jill felt her thoughts slowly begin to recollect, the mysterious haze gradually vanishing and being replaced with a full body cry, the remnants of orgasmic pleasure and pain that had been ignored now fighting one another. Nemesis clutched its head once more, just as it had before and kneeled just in front of the hood of the vehicle. Jill sat for another moment, completely naked and more than aware of the events that had just occurred. She was fully aware she should have run in terror but a large part of her seemingly did not regret the experience.

Jill pulled herself forward and off the roof of the vehicle. Her legs wobbled like jelly as she collapsed to the ground. She felt heavy, sluggish, and drained. She looked once more towards nemesis who was seemingly stunned in some manner, possibly rebooting in a manner of speaking. “You wanted STARS? Well you sure as hell made me see stars.” Jill pulled herself along the ground in front of the RPD and towards the front door. _I hope Rebecca left some medical supplied inside, and maybe my old uniform if I can get to my old office._ Jill forced herself into a standing position and limped awkwardly towards the door, stepping just past Brad’s body. Jill squeezed the handle of the door and pushed her way inside.


End file.
